Akantor
Summary A massive Flying Wyvern listed by the guild as being equal to, if not more powerful than some of the Elder Dragons. Akantor is considered one of the most powerful non-Elder Dragon monsters, once it was even going to be classified as an Elder Dragon. Despite being classified as a Flying Wyvern, this creature cannot fly and is only listed as such due to having structural similarities to Tigrex. In-game description: A wyvern shrouded in mystery and known by many names -- "the black god" to some, "the tyrant of fire" to others, but usually called "Akantor" by the Guild. Its giant spines and tusks make for a fearsome sight in the volcanic areas it frequents. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | Low 6-B Name: Akantor | HC Akantor Origin: Monster Hunter Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Flying Wyvern Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Becomes stronger, faster and more durable when enraged), Rage Power, Sound Manipulation, Acid Manipulation (Produces a deadly acid within its mouth which helps it digest prey more easily, also capable of spitting this acid out towards foes), Air Manipulation (Capable of producing a large beam of wind with is called "The Wind Tunnel"), Dragon Manipulation (Capable of manipulating the Dragon element and causing Dragonblight with its attacks), Earth Manipulation (Capable of digging through the ground of the areas it inhabits, including jungles, arctic areas and volcanoes), Fire Manipulation (Capable of causing lava pillars to rise which can cause Fireblight), Large Size (Type 0 in terms of height; Type 1 in terms of length), Magma Manipulation (Capable of causing lava pillars to rise out of the ground), Power Nullification (Capable of nullifying the elemental powers of foes with the Dragon element by causing Dragonblight), Sound Manipulation (Has an incredibly powerful roar which can cause physical pain to hunters and is even capable of creating a sonic blast with its roar), Status Effect Inducement (Capable of causing Defense Down with its acidic saliva which weakens the defenses of its foes), Possible Weather Manipulation (Has been seen accompanied by droughts and heavy thunderstorms, but uncertain if they were actually caused by the Akantor), Resistance to Fire, Ice and Disease Manipulation | Same as before, except the addition of Explosion Manipulation (Capable of causing powerful explosions when it digs into the ground which burst into large spirals of lava) Attack Potency: Small Country Level+ (Should be at least comparable to other Elder Dragon-level monsters like Deviljho and Silver Rathalos, if not stronger) | Small Country Level+ (Should be at least as strong as regular Akantor, if not stronger due to being a HC Variant) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Elder Dragon-level monsters, despite its size) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely far higher (Far stronger than the likes of Tetsucabra) Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country Level+ (Capable of tanking Gravios' heat blast without any consequences, even being able to power right through it) | Small Country Level+ Stamina: Limitless (No matter for how long it's fought, it will not get tired just like Elder Dragons) Range: Extended melee range to Tens of meters with physical attacks due to sheer size, Tens of meters, likely higher with ranged attacks (Was capable of shooting an airship out of the sky with one of its attacks) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Has a higher weakness to the Dragon Element, which directly attacks the mind, than an average hunter: Akantor has -20% resistance, -25% when enraged, while an average hunter has 0% resistance) Weaknesses: Weak to Dragon (See Intelligence) and Thunder Feats: Can stand up to non-elder dragons with little to no effort Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bite:' A simple bite *'Tail sweep:' Swings its spiked tail *'Dig:' Tunnels underground. Has surprisingly fast speed when underground. *'Eruption:' Makes the ground have small eruptions in several random places. Fire element. *'Dragon Breath:' Breaths a cone of Dragon energy. Very powerful, even if target is not intelligent. Key: Akantor | HC Akantor Gallery HC Akantor.png|HC Akantor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Hunter Category:Capcom Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Dragons Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acid Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Magma Users Category:Lava Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Weather Users Category:Explosion Users